Fame
(DLC) |artist= (In the Style of Irene Cara) (The Girly Team) (post-''JDGH'') (Marie-Christine Despestre) (DoB) |year= 1980 |mode= Solo Dance Crew (Broadway) |from = movie |tvfilm = |dg= / / / (Broadway) |difficulty= 1/3 (Easy) (Just Dance) |effort= 3/3 (Exhausting) (Just Dance) |nogm=4 |pc= (JD3/GH) (Remake) |lc= (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |pictos= 72 (JD) 55 (Xbox JD3/Xbox GH) 57 (Wii JD3/Wii GH/''BO''/Remake) |kcal=24 |dura=3:33 |nowc=Fame |audio= |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |mc = }}"Fame" 'by (covered in-game by In the Style of Irene Cara, -post by The Girly Team, by Marie-Christine Despestre https://youtu.be/QxeKmJebcEI?t=4m38s) is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Dance on Broadway, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears a red loose crop top, light orange shorts, orange leggings, orange and red tennis shoes, and light orange bracelets, and leg warmers. Remake The remake features the dancer with a pink top and long pants. Her hair is now in a shade of yellow, and her wristbands are in mango yellow. Her headband is pink instead of the original red, and her pants look slightly lighter and slightly silkier. Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake '''P1 P1 is a girl with a red top and dark purple pants. 'P2' P2 is a girl with curly brown hair, a cyan loose crop top and cyan pants. 'P3' P3 is a man with a yellow t-shirt and black trousers. 'P4' P4 is a man with a blue muscular rower and grey pants. Background The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flashes to the beat of the song or the dancer s dance moves. The light effects are similar to Jin Go Lo Ba. -''post'' The spotlights flash more, and the floor is checkered, with its squares flashing intermittently. The wall contains shiny particles, a better disco ball and some green rays that light up whenever Fame! is sung. Remake In the remake, the background is shown to be bright blue with pink triangles. The background is a street with two dancers, who are a male and a female dancing in the back. When "Fame" is sung in the first chorus, the sign with the word "DANCE" will spark a bit; when "High" is sung in the first chorus, smoke will start emerging from the car engine and white smoke will come out of the manhole. This also happens when the second chorus is sung again. At the end, the sign will spark. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms out. The fourth Gold Move is the final move of the routine. Fame gm 1.png|All Gold Moves FameGMGif.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Fame ''appears in the following Mashups: *Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''It’s You'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Scream & Shout ''(American Dream) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' *''Turn Up The Love'' Captions Fame appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *70's *Fit Training *Fitness Poney *Fitness Punch *Fitness Wave *Keep Fit *Move Your Body *Throw It Up Trivia *''Fame'' is the first song by Irene Cara. **This is also the first song by The Girly Team. *The dancer was originally wearing a gold sequin outfit with a hat that had an “F” on it for “Fame” and was dancing in front of Womanizer’s background. *The routine for Fame was used in the trailer for . * Fame is one of two songs in with a disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is That’s the Way (I Like It). * On the back of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara, but the title appears as "Fame Cover". * The pictogram sprite shows that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or that their slam emblem is more abstract. * On and following games, Fame is credited to The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. *''Fame'' is the only song from to appear in Mashups. * The song makes an aperrence in Video Killed The Radio Star, as well as raise her hands when the coach does. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_bc51964fc6a219a3_14.png|''Fame'' Fame thumb@2x.jpg|''Fame'' (Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits/Best Of) Fame square.jpg|''Fame'' (Remake) Fame Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| Album Bkg on files Fame_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Just Dance Unlimited album coach Fame banner bkg.jpg| Just Dance Unlimited Banner Fame cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover $R8M5X9G.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200400.png|Gold Avatar 300400.png|Diamond Avatar fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd1_In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Coach Extraction In-Game Screenshots FameMenu.png|''Fame'' on the Just Dance menu FameJDNOWMenu.png|''Fame'' on the Just Dance Now menu FameJD2016Menu.png|''Fame'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2016) FameJD2016LoadingScreen.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2016) FameJD2016CoachSelection.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2016) FameJD2016Score.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' scoring screen (2016) FameJD2017Menu.png|''Fame'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) FameJD2017LoadingScreen.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2017) FameJD2017CoachSelection.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2017) FameJD2017Score.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' scoring screen (2017) FameJD2018Menu.png|''Fame'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2018) FameJD2018LoadingScreen.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2018) FameJD2018CoachSelection.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2018) Beta Elements The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The Beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer's background Just_dance_4.jpg|Another Beta for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right,also incorrect pictograms and different background Others famebest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of cover Videos Official Audio Fame - Irene Cara Teasers Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (UK) Fame - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays ''Main Series'' Fame - Just Dance 1 Fame - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Fame - Just Dance 3 (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Now Fame - Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) Fame - Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) Fame - Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) ''Dance On Broadway'' Fame - Dance on Broadway (Wii) Fame - Dance On Broadway (PS3) Extractions Irene Cara Fame Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Fame References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Irene Cara Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser